The aim of this study is to assess the safety and efficacy of AF0141 as an intracheally administered agent for the treatment of infant respiratory failure. The hypothesis is that partial liquid ventilation will improve lung function and blood gasses resulting in lower ventilator pressures when compared to conventional therapy.